Their First Fourth
by cloudsword
Summary: Bolt and Mittens Comfort their children during the fireworks, but the children aren't the only ones getting comforted.  Just a little One-shot that came to me during the Fourth of July fireworks. Enjoy.


**Bolt Warrior's Soul**

**Side Story: Their First Fourth**

**Bolt and all its Characters belong to Disney not me.  
><strong>

Bolt and Mittens sat on the porch, just watching the fireworks as they exploded in mid air. Bolt, A white American Shepherd Dog, yawned deeply as red and green light flashed through the sky. He didn't have to worry too much thanks to the ear muffs his human, Penny, gave him. His mate, Mittens the black cat with white paws, chest and muzzle, watched with him as the night was lit up by the brilliant display. Enjoying fireworks was something they've done before, but never like this, snuggled close together, fur pressed against fur and… "MOMMY! DADDY!" with children. The three little creatures came running around the corner at high speeds, scared out of their wits. Hazel, the white cat creature with black tiger stripes and Bolt's tail, buried her head deep into her mother's chest fur trying to hide from the noise. Wolf, the grey dog like creature with a white belly and muzzle and a cat's face, squeezed himself between both his mother and father, trying his best to keep out of sight. Mike, the white dog with black chipmunk stripes and hind legs, tried his best to tuck himself under his dad's outside front leg. "What in the world is going on here?" Bolt asked while chuckling. "Those big booms sound really close." said Wolf, emerging from his hiding spot. "Are you and Mom going to go stop them?" Mike asked innocently. "No we're not, and they're not really a threat to us." Bolt informed his children. "They're scary Mommy." Hazel whined. Mittens laughed quietly and said, "There's nothing to be afraid of children, they're only fireworks, a kind of thing the humans make to celebrate the meaning of this day, the fourth of July." "What's so special about the fourth of July?" asked Mike in curiosity, right before a purple screamer shot into the air. "The fourth of July is the day America won its independence. The fireworks are to represent the bombs that went off during the war." Bolt responded. "How did you know that Bolt?" Mittens asked questioningly. Bolt simply chuckled under his breath and said, "Penny told me during her report." "So they're not going to hurt us?" Hazel asked. "No they're not." Mittens reassured them. Suddenly Wolf popped out from between his parents, "See I told you so." He said. "Told us so our tails." Hazel snapped at her brother, however before Wolf could respond, a very large 'BOOM' sounded through the air followed by a flash of yellow and red light. "YAAAAAAA" the three animals screamed, and tucked themselves deeper into their parents' fur. Bolt and Mittens just laughed at how cute they looked. "They'll get used to it. This is their first Fourth after all." Bolt said turning to his mate.

Somewhere in an ally, deep in New York, a very large black cat could be seen burying his head into a pile of dirty cloths and pinning his ears together, shivering. A white cat with black back legs and front paws and a black chest, walked up to the shivering pile of fur. "Shadows, what are you doing?" the white cat asked in a female's voice. "I hate the fourth of July." he simply said. The white cat smirked, sensing an opportunity to tease the giant black cat. Closing her eyes halfway, She taunted, "Oh is that so?" "Don't tease me Sassy. I'm not scared of the fireworks." he informed her. Sassy quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "Than what do you hate the fourth so much?" she asked. Suddenly a very loud screamer shot into the air, leaving a brilliant blue tail behind it. The look on his face was of pure pain when he grunted out, "It's the loud noise." Sassy thought about it for a second, then it hit her. Shadows was born with hyper sensitive ears, so keen they let him hear a heart beat from across the room. With that in mind the sound of the fireworks must be murder on him. For the first time since she met him, Sassy felt terrible about Shadows' state. She walked up to him and placed herself on top of his head, trying her best to help muffle the noises. 'If he asks, I'll just say something about a soft head.' She thought to herself. Instead she heard him say, "Thanks Sassy." In surprise she responded, "You're welcome."

**The End.**


End file.
